


Hold On...

by ScreamingSpacePastel



Series: Angsty One-Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Inspired by a sad song, M/M, One-Shot, Payback My Dude..., Slight blood mention, So much angst, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingSpacePastel/pseuds/ScreamingSpacePastel
Summary: This wasn’t meant to be a happy story.No, there were no happy endings for this couple.





	Hold On...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoemIsDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemIsDead/gifts).



> If you would like to see the original fic, check out the link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064484
> 
> This is pretty much a payback fic, and it has nothing to do with that one, but I promised I would upload angst.
> 
> This is for Poem, because you decided to break Wil beyond words. Luckily for you, I write angst like the back of my hand, and I also had this song on repeat when I first found it. So, all is fair in love and war (You'll see soon.)

The clouds dressed the torn city. Dead bodies laid strewn across the road as the final battle ended. The resistance had weeded out most of the fighters, as the tyrant leaders had been killed in cold blood. Those who had supported the dead leaders were now up against the wall. In the street ran the hero, red hair flopping everywhere as he headed back home.

Mark had his gun close to his chest as he jogged in the streets. He completed his job, and the resistance promised that they wouldn’t give him any more jobs that would steal him away from his lover. They promised them a nice home, away from the violence and pain. Mark had been overjoyed by this news, as he had something special planned for him.

As he was running, he saw a shock of green hair. “Sean.” He whispered under his breath, as he began to pick up the pace, smiling when Sean began to wave to him. Even at this distance, he could see his bright smile and his sparkling blue eyes. God, he missed him so much, and he couldn’t wait to hold him again.

 

But this wasn’t meant to be a happy story. No, there were no happy endings for this couple.

 

There was a man in black, hiding in the shadows away from the street. He had barely escaped from the onslaught of rebels, whose hair was the colours of the rainbow, but he managed to survive. So, when he saw the green haired man, he jumped on the chance to kill another rebel. He branded his combat knife and ran behind the green haired man.

He stabbed him through the back to his stomach, the very point emerging through his stomach. The scream that was ripped through Sean’s chest was heartbreaking, and it made Mark’s muscles push themselves to the limit. The grey clouds darkened in the sky, as the remaining residential ghosts hid away from the sad scene.

With a loud bang from his gun, the murderer collapsed into a heap after the shell exited his head. Dropping the gun, Mark ran on the verge of panic. The rain began to drip, as Sean began to fall forward.

_“Sean!”_

He caught him, falling to his knees as his body screech with relief from the hard work. But Mark wasn’t even close to being relieved, not when he was in his arms. Sean had a hand pressed up against the stab wound, trying to keep the blood from spilling out to no avail. Mark helped Sean turn around to face him, struggling to hold back the tears as his boyfriend’s face was shocked beyond words. “Sean. No, no, this can’t be happening.” The rain began to spit on his hair and on Sean’s face. “Oh God, Please, not now.”

Sean wheezed with difficulty, chest hurting from the scream he emitted. He could feel his hand slipping with less pressure, unsure if it was him or his body losing strength. He looked at Mark, eyes becoming heavier with each passing second. “Shh. It’s ok Mark, it’ll be ok…” He said quietly, trying to calm the frantic man who was holding him close.

“No, Sean! You are literally dying in my arms, and I…” He hiccupped, fighting the lump that was rising in his throat. “I’m not ready Sean, you can’t leave me now!” Everything was coming undone by the seems, including him. He still wanted to take him on long walks, picnics away from the violence by their lake and tree. He was excited to settle down and start a family with him in the new house he bought before he left for the war. He wanted to get a dog and to have a little baby, kiss Sean silly as the baby cooed and babbled with happiness.

He still wanted to propose to him. But now, the black box in his back pocket seemed to be as heavy as lead now.

Sean chuckled weakly, as he raised his bloody hand to caress Mark’s face. “In time, my love. Wounds made by the heart heal with time.” He sighed heavily, as Mark began to rock the two of them slowly. “My sunshine, my only sunshine… You make me happy when skies are grey…” With every breath came a few tears, and a slipping grip on reality. “You’ll never know dear… How much, I love you…” He struggled to sit up, kissing Mark on the lips, as his blue eyes began to dim. “Please don’t… Take my sunshine, away…” He laid back down in his arms, closing his eyes as his hand fell from Mark’s face. With a final breath, he became deathly still.

Mark raised a hand, feeling the warmth that was lingering on his face from his hand and the blood. “S-Sean?!” He began to tremble, as he got no response. No pulse, no breath, nothing. The rain began to pelt the dead bodies and sidewalks, but it was gentle on the broken man and his dead lover. Mark began to sob. “N-No! S-Sean, please! D-don’t l-leave me like th-this!” Still, no response. He let his forehead touch Sean’s paler face, before screaming. The whole city seemed to freeze with pity, as the veteran rocked his boyfriend back and forth more violently. “NO! NO, THIS ISN’T FAIR!!” He kept screaming as if some great being would hear him and bring his Sean back.

His voice trembled, as he slowed his rocking. “Y-you are my s-sunshine. My o-only sunshine. You m-make me h-h-happy when sk-skies are grey…” The tears kept falling, more violently as he pulled Sean up to rest his lolling head on his shoulder. “You’ll n-never know d-dear. H-h-how much I l-love you…” Reaching to grab the black box from his back pocket, he brought it around to open it and place it on his dead body. “P-Please… Don’t take my sunshine away…” His voice cracked with grief, as he looked up at the sky.

Closing his eyes, he whispered to the clouds and skies, praying that he was up there watching him. “Hold on, I still want you...” He hugged his dead body closer to his beating heart. “Come back, I still need you…”


End file.
